Q challenged
by NightMare Painter
Summary: Some one shots that just wouldn't leave my head! M rating just in case! Eight chapters up already and yet no reviews? Please leave reviews if you read this!
1. Q challenged

**Q challenged**

**A/N: Yea everyone has one of those moments where we attempt to write something about Q, well my turn lol**

**Disclaimer: Not mine can't own, lol I was too young to create star trek!**

**Mostly one shots for this seeing as I have so many Idea's. Some will be Q related and others will not be of course lol I have a feeling I'll have a lot of Q related things!**

* * *

><p>Q smiled as he looked around, now where was Jean-Luc? mon capitaine had come down with the away team, something about a life form that wanted to talk to him and him alone. But what was it? I couldn't tell anything on this planet, it was like most of my powers had gone down the proverbially drain. Most likely the entity was able to shield their world from me, allowing me only a few of my powers. It however didn't affect very much. Just the directional and finding of people. Really what dared to try and stop me from finding Mon capitaine?<p>

"Q!" Data said loudly, oh great the hunk of metal. "Why hello there! Where might mon capitaine be hmm?" He looked to his companion Geordie. Who shrugged lightly; "We were just about to ask you that." Me? Great, something that happened that just reminded them of me. I sighed; well that wasn't a good start now was it. "Me? Now what could you possible think I did?" They exchanged a look and frowned at one other, hm. something not good then, I swore if anything hurt Jean-Luc I was going to give them hell. "He did disappear, kind of like when you spirit him away." Really, well this time it wasn't me. I did love to play with Jean-Luc if only to annoy the man, or to teach him something. "Well gents it wasn't me this time." La forge sighed and Data just stared at me. I hated it when he did that; couldn't he at least look elsewhere?

"Well that's a little strange, could have sworn you'd done it. I wonder what did." A small pop caught my attention and i turned to find myself face to face with a little girl. What in the world? "Hello strangers, what are you doing in my forest?" Her forest? What the hell? "What are you?" Data asked, she giggled and flounced right up to him; "You're not a human are you? Neither am I." If the tin can had emotions I would assume he was confused. "I am an android. What are you?" She smiled; "I am energy. Pure and simple." Energy? Hm, I wondered how old this Energy was? "What are you looking for on this planet?" I looked to the two shipmates; "Well we were called here by a colony, only to find a person not fifty." The girl's eyes widened; "Did she talk to anyone?" Before they could answer their comm went off; "Picard to away team where did you go?" It sounded like him; I grabbed Data's hand before he could touch his comm. "That is not mon capitaine." The girl nodded too, it took me a moment but I noticed that she had also grabbed the engineers arm too. He looked to be in pain however. "Sorry I didn't mean to break your arm, here I'll fix it." A flash later and he was flexing his arm astounded that she had done such a thing.

"Alright, if that wasn't Picard who was it?" The little girl sighed; "It must have been Emma." We all looked at her strange; "She's kind of like a, what do you call it... A shape shifter." Hm, that explained why I could tell it wasn't Jean-Luc. La Forge looked a little confused; "What is your name anyway?" She smiled at us the way a kid who's just gotten something they wanted; "My name is Mirria." Sounded like a play on the word Mirror to me. She smoothed her hands over her white dress turning it into a shirt and pair of pants, still bare foot though. "Well if you want your person you might as well follow me. Stay in sight of each other, Emma would love a chance to mess with your minds. I just don't understand you mortals; seriously don't you have better things to do then plague each other?"

* * *

><p>Lol ok so that was a bit odd! I actually might add a second part but since I can't think of what to write I'll just leave it here for now.<p> 


	2. Questions

**Q**uestions

**disclaimer: didn't create star trek, but I like all trekkies want to play with them**

**A/N: someone asked me this question, why dose Q call Jean-Luc mon capitaine? I had to translate that and found out it meant my captain. That sparked this little thing, it's only a little over two hundred words but my point is made!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Jean-Luc, was he <em>drunk<em>? Surly not, he never lost himself like that before or at least in my presence. I wondered if he had before? Was the stress too much for him sometimes?

"Q, why do you call me Mon capitaine?"

He slurred making me snort, out of all the questions he could have asked me since I had pretty much all the answers he had to ask me that one. He could have asked me if he would make it to his next mission, or if they would beat the borg, if he would see more Q's, and he could have even asked me how long he had to live. But no, once again he astonished me by asking the one thing I didn't expect.

"Why not?"

Jean-luc smiled bitterly before standing and heading my way. He chose my own tactic of closing in on a person's 'personal bubble'. I often did that to him, but having him do that to me... It felt very uncomfortable and strangely I was also very comfortable, why did this man, this mortal affect me so?

"Why my captain, surly there are other things you could chose to call me."

I shivered, his breath hot and smelling of the wine he had consumed tickled my cheek and ear. How did I answer a question I had no answer to?

"Because you're a captain?"

He laughed and shuffled away;

"Are you sure that's all Q? One might think you've a crush on me."

And he promptly passed out on his bed. Of all the things! I huffed;

"Who knows Mon capitaine?"


	3. Q and Mother Nature

**Q and Mother Nature**

**Disclaimer: Not mine can't own, lol I was too young to create star trek!**

**A/N: Playing with format, if you wondered since my other story is in a different kind of setup. lol I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

><p>Picard's POV<p>

My Crew and I were called to witness something truly interesting; a capsule had been found containing a young woman from the year 2011. She was found deep within an old cave system that hadn't been used for years, there were traces of blood on her capsule, strange markings in this blood as if some ancient ritual. Stranger still was that she was still alive; many had believed she would be dead when they opened the capsule; instead she woke and asked what the date was. She didn't understand star date so someone told her it was 2368. For some reason that didn't seem to bother the woman who's name turned out to be Brigitte Devereux. I walked with the head scientist that was watching over the woman; with us was Data, Troi and Riker.

"Brigitte, I've brought some guests with me today."

The woman came around a corner and into the main living space.

"Bonjour je suis Brigitte Devereux. S'il vous plaît vous rendre à la maison."

Riker looked a little surprised;

"She often speaks in French even though we tell her to please speak English since it's the closest to standard.. She just told you to make yourselves at home."

I think I could get along with her. I wondered what provinces of france she came from;

"Quelles provinces de France venez-vous?"

She smiled lightly at my words;

"I come from Bordeaux."

Ah the regional capital in Aquitaine.

"Finally some English from you!"

She grinned at commander Tonuniks, our guide.

"I figured it would be the thing to annoy most of you, it was amusing while it lasted."

A snort drew our attention to some one behind Brigitte. She turned and heaved a sigh;

"Ah, Q. Been awhile oui?"

Q smiled at her and bowed lightly. What the hell?

"Of course aînée des mondes. I see your keeping mon capitaine busy."

She giggled and gave Q a hug in which he returned. What was this business of this _elder of worlds_ that he called her?

"Ah, I should explain to them shall I?"

Q nodded;

"Their not exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box."

She rolled her eyes at him;

"Q be nice, they are still a young race."

Data was the first to actually say something to them.

"Miss Devereux are you actually a Q?"

She grinned;

"Aînée des mondes. Elder of worlds is what the Q call me. I am only the energy of the planets in all of space and time. I am the beginning and the end. More than all of the Q Continuum really."

Q made a gutteral sound;

"Don't have to rub it in."

Great two beings of great power, lets hope she didn't follow us around like he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation of My characters name:<strong>

**BRIGITTE**: French and German form of Irish Gaelic Bríghid, meaning "exalted one." **and** **Devereux: **French surname meaning "from Evreux." Evreux is a commune of Normandy, France which got its name from the Eburovices, the name of a gallic tribe, meaning "those which overcome by the yew." Yew wood was used to make weapons: bows, arrows, spears, etc.

**short summary of history from a history site off of google, some reason the URL won't show up here:**

For many years, Aquitaine has essentially owed its wealth to the famous vineyards of the Bordeaux country and to its vast pine forests. Despite the good results achieved in the aerospace, agri-foodstuffs and wood pulp industries, the scale of industrial development is still open to improvement. The region's varied coastline has encouraged the development of tourism (Biarritz, St Jean-de-Luz, Arcachon). Fresh impetus has been given by the new TGV train.


	4. D'intention Douteuse

D'intention Douteuse

(Of questionable intent)

lol sorry totally random as hell ^_^;

* * *

><p>The amount of times Q had just popped up in my office should have told me he would do it again. I sighed as the doors shut behind me;<p>

"What do you want this time Q, I've got quite alot on my hands today."

He grinned at me the way he did when he meant trouble;

"Why what manners Jean-Luc."

He replyed coyly. Of course the games, of course he was d'intention douteuse.

"Bouilloire appelant pot."

He smiled;

"Ah I'm a kettle now? I never did get that human phrase, why would a kettle call a pot black?"

I chortled at that. Surely he knew what it meant, He knew so many other things after all he was Omnipotent.

"Your trouble Q and I'm just calling you out on it."

The words lit his eyes up, a grin reaching his lips;

"Ah mon capitaine you wound me so."

I snorted and took a seat in my chair. If he was going to bother me, I was going to sit and hear it.


	5. 2013

**Brigitte Devereux 2013**

**A/N: Just a day in the life of an omnipotent being on earth and maybe the reason Q speaks French lol**

**Disclaimer: I know this isn't in the first chapters but here it is now, I don't own anything from star trek. I mean rights wise you silly people!**

* * *

><p>Brigitte smiled as she sat at the café, Of course this was the place <em>he<em> would choose to meet her. Hustle and bustle was very much his style while on earth or any planet come to think of it;

"You know Q, the fact that you still bother to meet me these days is rather funny."

Q looked up at Brigitte and shrugged a bit of pastry dangling from his lips for a split second before disappearing. Brigitte wondered if he was trying to look cute for the girls at other tables with that or he was just a messy eater...Would she be able to tell the difference? Ah to be young and interested in everything and trying to get as much information into the mush that would be called a brain.

"Oh, do share petite fille."

Brigitte wondered why she bothered with children these days, was it some ill attempt to continue staying young? No, she was too use to the youth around her to try and emulate it. Being young was a good thing, only if you grew up from it and Q seemed the type to find it hard to grow up...maybe one day he would be like her and attached to a race or maybe even one mortal. Make the mistake she had, it would hardly do him any good to fall in love with a mortal. For a mortal who would chose to stay a mortal...like Jimmy had.

"Don't you get bored of me? I get bored of me so why don't you?"

He managed to laugh at her, a quirky little smile adorning his face. His Brown eyes alit with some form of mischief, mischief he was so prone at causing even when he didn't mean to do it. It just happened for him more often than not, it amused her the way the other Q acted to this particular Q, He had charisma that the others didn't have. Power and conviction to boot, he would make a strong Q one day...But for right now he was sitting here with her at a small café on Earth in the year twenty-thirteen enjoying a pastry and a cup of Chai by the smell of it.

"Bored of you? No my dear I don't get bored of you why would I? Even though you live among mortals your still very entertaining to me."

Brigitte shook her head and looked at the tea before her; Earl Grey had been her favorite drink since she had come to this planet. Well, next to Pumpkin Spice Chai at least. Brigitte found herself giggling like a helpless schoolgirl this Q, dieu what would she do with herself without him;

"I'm flattered Q, really. Have you been spending time on earth learning about behavior?"

He grinned; really a human face did wonders for this particular Q. What would he have been if he'd been born and raised like a human, if he had been mortal? All the things she could have asked herself, why not ask if the sun could be cold or Pluto being a planet once more? He was a Q, which was how it was going to be from here on out or at least if he didn't anger anyone who had the power to turn him. But the question burned, If Q had been here and had met her all the same...would she have made him immortal? Would he have accepted the offer even?

"Deep thoughts amour?"

Q did take after her with one thing, they spoke fluent French and it sounded good with them. Sounded passionate like people thought it would sound, like the movies made it sound like.

"Hm, yes deep thoughts indeed. Not anything terrible I assure you, well not to me anyway. Been there done that after all."

Q managed to not look too confused or interested in what she'd just blathered, of course he would ask her sometime in the near future, and maybe she wouldn't answer him and make him wait for a thousand years or some sort of trite like that just to get a rise out of him. Brigitte laughed and took a deep breath, life was good. Now if only to convince these mortals that it was.


	6. 2013 from another

**Q 2013**

**A/N: Just another day in the life of an omnipotent being on earth and maybe the reason Q speaks French lol And yes I just left on that first part because this is what Q did moments before our little earth guardian decided to show up.**

* * *

><p>This place was nice. Admitting that was a bit of a no no in the Contunuum, Which was a bit odd considering. Why was it again that Brigitte could do as she pleased and the other Q's didn't bother her? I watched the humans around me as I enjoyed their food, I didn't think eating had such appeal. The different tastes and textures were all very stimulating and interesting. Had to hand it to Brigitte for understanding these mortals, it was funny really. I could understand half a dozen different cultures and yet the humans drove me to distraction, something about them made Brigitte happy and sad at the same time. A bunch of girls walked into the shop all giggling and laughing. After sitting they began to notice the people around them. I really wondered why the females of the race were so chatty about everything else, I realize the moment when they noticed me and began to whisper and giggle. What the hell? I looked towards the window, I really hoped Brigitte would be coming soon, I didn't want the little brats to come anywhere near me. I noticed her across the road, thank gods! Why had I come so early again? She crossed the road, I wondered why she wore dark clothes. They really didn't suit her that much, she slipped into the shop and I looked away. She really could be dense sometimes, as if I wouldn't wait for her...as if I didn't care about her.<p> 


	7. Two for one

**Two for one**

**A/N: continuation of my Brigitte Devereux and Q thing I have going, this is after Picard and them meet her lol picard should have knocked on wood**

* * *

><p>Picard's POV<p>

I sighed as Q flashed onto my ship in my waiting room. I looked up at him and he just sat with a huff, I had never known him to be in this kind of mood...what had happened to get him in such a bad mood and how was it going to affect my day or my ship? He was silent for a moment; we stared at one other for several minutes before he chose to speak;

"Jean-Luc, I have a question for you."

He had a question for me? Surely he didn't need me to help him; he was a Q after all, as he often liked to point out he was omnipotent. So why would he have any questions for me? I mean it was strange that he came here like this and it was strange that he wasn't acting like he normally did…

"And why should I help you?"

He pouted and it took all my control not to laugh at him, maybe just this once I would help him with whatever it was he wanted.

"I it's just a question and I won't bother you for a year, a whole standard year unless the Continuum makes me."

Hum, I could use that. I would like it if he stopped bothering my ship. We just couldn't handle any mischief from him at the moment; I struggled with myself for a moment. A whole year without him, a year of not have the ship thrown across great distance, stopped, or otherwise hindered by him. But then again, what if we needed his help? It wasn't often that he helped us but he had saved the ship a number of times, even if those times were when he endangered us...

"What's your question, I'll decide if I want to answer. If I give you an answer you have to stop bothering the ship for a whole standard year. If I don't well you don't have to stay away for that long."

He looked slightly cheered by that fact. Oh Mon Dieu It must be a very important question to him. I'd never seen his face light up like that simply because I said I might answer a question.

"Agreed Mon capitaine."

This was definitely scaring me, why would he agree so readily? I went to speak before a flash startled me, I thought! I froze as my vision cleared, Brigitte! Q looked just as shocked as I felt, what was she doing here? Had she come after Q or was she just randomly bothering me because she was bored?

"Q! You can't just say stuff like that to me and run off! What has he said to you?" She barked at me making me jump a little, Q never scared me but Brigitte sure did her tone was threating and I really didn't want to get in the middle of their quarrel.

"Just that he had a question for me."

She sighed in relief, but Q was looking mutinous and I wondered if the ship was going to have some problems because of these two. "I can ask him all I want you cannot stop me from asking!"

She looked down at him; he had not risen from the chair he had been sitting in. Her face a mask of confusion and sadness, what was going on with these two? Was I watching a lover's quarrel or a parent and child's quarrel?

"Brigitte what are you doing here and why are you upset with Q?"

She looked my way;

"Ah, well…that's something I rather not say. It would be better if I spoke to him alone first before I can answer that question."

I nodded, if that was how she wanted it. She grabbed him by the arm and they were gone, what could possibly be going on with those two? Surely there was a good reason for them to act this way with one other? Last time I had seen them together was when I first met Brigitte, they had been happy together. Maybe Q had fallen in love with her, but he had a wife and child so he wouldn't be able to tell her that. But then why was she mad at him? Had she found out and was angry that he could feel that way when he was married?

"No, that wouldn't be why. He no longer has her; she left him quite some time ago. Your right about him falling in love though, just with the wrong person, he doesn't love me that way. I am more of a mother than anything else."

Brigitte! I nearly choked on my tea; she smiled at me and sat down. Where had Q gone to?

"Brigitte?" She smiled at me and waved a hand; "You'll see dear."


	8. Pourquoi certains soirs?

Pourquoi certains soirs?

A/N: Q asks himself this question, why on certain nights dose Jean-luc get drunk?

* * *

><p>He was drunk again. Why did I come this time? Well it didn't matter Jean-luc was drunk again for some god awful reason, why had he been drunk the first time? Let alone this time?<p>

"Q? What are you… tu fais ici?"

Let's hope he didn't want to speak any more French at me. I don't think I could cope with it right this second.

"Jean-luc what are you doing? Drunk again? You're a captain of a starship, shouldn't you reframe from doing things like this? People could play with you like this."

He got the strangest gleam in his eyes;

"Play? Trick, molest?"

Where did that wine take his mind? Had someone slipped him a mickey?

"Jean-luc go lay down your in no condition to be standing."

He just wavered where he stood I wanted to just place my face into my hands, guess I had to make him go to bed.

"Jean-luc, I'm going to help you to bed. Nothing more I promise."

I wasn't sure what kind of look that was but it sent shivers down my spine, who knew he could look at people that way?

"mhh, alright."

I sighed and led him to his bed, thank the heaven that mortals believed in that he was already in his pajamas for the night;

"Bonsoir mon capitaine."


End file.
